Mob the Street
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Edward is a mob boss who has yet to find that girl who get his fire going, until Ms. Bella Swan walks into his life. She's something he's never faced and he needs to learn how to handle her. Rated MA for language and any future content. Poll
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Author: I don't own anything *pouts*

*Fade in*

Original version Edward: Awe hon, it's okay i'm here. *puts arm around me*

Me: *screams like a banshee and runs behind my version of Edward, Dean Winchester,and Andy Biersack (If you don't know who that is...I feel sorry for you)*

Badass Edward: What's wrong sweet thang? *Pulls me into his side*

Me: *Hides face* IT touched me *shudders*

All: *Looks at the icky gay version of Edward*

BaE: What is it?

Andy: It's certainly not batman, most definitely not batman.

Dean: Can I kill….whatever it is?

Me: *nods at Dean vigorously* Uh huh. BaE, you should help him. Andy, you should stay here with me.

BaE: BaE?

Me: Yeah, Bad ass Edward DUH.

BaE shrugs and he and Dean leave and chase icky Edward trying to kill him with a machete and I cuddle with Andy while he sings Lost it all.

*Fade out*

Okay, now that I have made the type of disclaimer I haven't made in…..forever...on with the story….P.S. Sorry, but please forgive any transgression on your beliefs. I have been reading a lot of Mob and DID/MPD stories and so I thought eh...why not try it out and make Edward...acceptable in my eyes. ALL HUMAN. RATED M FOR MATURE AUDIENCES FOR ANY LEMONS THAT WILL BE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!

Edward's P.O.V:

Ugh, this girl was starting to really grate my nerves and thin my self control. If she says the word 'like' one more time I am seriously going to start considering my policy of not ever putting hits or my hands on women...well this woman in particular. Why did Rose have to keep trying to set me up with her dumb as fuck friends, seriously?!

I got up, threw cash on the table,and left without saying a word. I can't stand it anymore!

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, taking a drag of it hoping that it would help….it didn't.

I walked the streets of Seattle, occasionally taking a hit off my cigarette. God, why did I waste my time with these girls that Rose set me up with, they were always the "hit and then quit" kind of types. All fake, snobby, vain, stupid bitches!

In my line of work, I knew that was all the women ever wanted from me...money and power. It's one reason why I believed marriage was off the table for me because I didn't believe I could ever have what my parents have. They completely loved each other and even in their late forties it's as if they are still teenagers.

My father was Carlisle Edward Masen Cullen. One of the top dogs of the Italian crime families and he was one of the best. He was cold and ruthless when the time called for it, but had a heart of gold. One of the biggest things that bothered him was cruelty to women and children. If you worked for us and my father or I ever found out that you raised a hand to a woman or child...you were going to be sleeping with the fishes as they say in those old mob flicks. No if's, and's, or but's about that. My father saved my mother from a former marriage that nearly killed her. She was married to a man named Riley, who was in the inner circle at one point, and my father always liked her from the moment they were introduced. "She was the most beautiful, compassionate woman I had ever met in my life. I would have wooed her into my arms that second if I hadn't known she was a married woman." My father always would say to me.

It made me smile, just thinking about it. My father walked in one day while Riley was slapping her around, even though he knew the rules, and at the time she was pregnant. My father flipped and went ape shit crazy. Well, while my father screamed, Riley realized that he was not coming back from this so he hit my mother, Esme, hard in the stomach causing her to miscarry. My father promptly had Riley escorted out so he could deal with him later and then wooed my mother. They were married a year and a half later and then within 9 months I was born.

My phone started to ring, shaking me from my thoughts, "Speak." I said in my 'boss' voice.

"Hey boss, we got the information you wanted." Jasper's rough southern drawl came over the phone.

Jasper had been my best friend since fucking 7th grade when he moved up here from Texas with his brothers Peter and Garrett. We instantly had a pull to each other and we were always hanging around each other.

"Okay, I'm on my way." I said and hung up and flicked the cigarette and hurried to the warehouse.

As I got there, I noticed that everyone looked shaken. You've got to be fucking kidding me, there ain't no way that what they found can have them that shaken.

"What has all you chicken shits shaking in your boots?" I growled.

Jasper silently handed me a folder and I snatched it and opened it to the first page and my face instantly paled at the name that was on the file.

Seth Leonardo Swan

Age: 19

Father: Charles Lorenzo Swan (Deceased)

Mother: Sue Hatalia Swan

Siblings: Leah Natalie Clearwater-Swan

I looked at him eyes wide, "Are you serious?"

He nodded.

"The godfather of Italian Crime Families, may his soul rest in peace, son hired a hit out on my sister?" I growled.

He shook his head, "No, Edward, he's only second in command. He didn't take over for his father."

My eyes widened. That didn't make sense. It was an unspoken rule that when the Boss died the eldest son would take over and if they had no son then the eldest daughter or the second in command would take over.

"Well, then who took over?" I asked.

Jasper chuckled, "That's what's interesting, see Charles's daughter Leah is 20, but we know that she doesn't have anything to do with this life and that she lives on a small reservation with her father. She isn't Charles daughter by blood so she couldn't take over. We were confused so we did some digging. We found out who the new Godfather is….or should I say Godmother." He handed me a file and I opened it to see the most exotic women I had ever laid eyes on.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?" I asked quietly.

Jasper smiled, "Meet Isabella Scarlette Marie Swan, Charles Swan eldest child and most mysterious daughter."

My mouth dropped. WHERE THE HELL HAS THIS WOMAN BEEN HIDING?

Bella's P.O.V:

I cocked my right hand and socked him in jaw causing him to fall back on his ass.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING RAT BASTARD!" I kicked him in the ribs, "YOU REALLY ARE A COMPLETE DUMBASS! THAT WAS MY SISTER YOU PRICK AND NO ONE FUCKS WITH MY FAMILY!" I bent down and scowled at him, "You ever come near my sister or lay your hands on a woman you will wish you had never been born." He groaned and nodded grasping at his side and stomach.

I got up and walked out the door, looking at my third in command and my childhood friend, Natasha.

"Воспользоваться этой свиней и показать ему, что его доме Наташа" I told her with a smirk and wink. (Take this pig and show him his way back home Natasha.)

"с удовольствием." She replied with a curt nod and a smirk. (With Pleasure.)

Ugh, that pig best stick to what I said. My step-sister and I might not get along but NO ONE lays a hand on my family and gets away with it.

Seth stormed in with a dark look on his face and a angry storm swirling in his eyes.

I raced forward and held him back, "Seth, NO! Lasciare il maiale, io mi sono occupato di questo va bene calma il culo, fratello." (Seth, NO! Leave the pig, I took care of this okay calm your ass down, brother.)

"QUEL CANE DEVE ESSERE MESSO IN BASSO DOVE STA! EGLI NON MERITA DI VIVERE. STO PER UCCIDERE IL BASTARDO! NESSUNO SI PONE LE MANI SULLA MIA SORELLA! NESSUNO!" He screamed, his tanned skin turning red with anger and the artery in his neck was bulging. (THAT DOG NEEDS TO BE PUT DOWN WHERE HE STANDS! HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD! NO ONE LAYS HIS HANDS ON MY SISTER! NO ONE! )

I growled and slapped him, "HO DETTO CALMA ORA È MEGLIO FARLO, CHE È UN ORDINE! È NECESSARIO PRENDERE I VOSTRI SENTIMENTI E USARE IL VOSTRO DIO DAMN TESTA! SAREBBE COME SE FOSSE UN TALE SUCCESSO? EH?!" I said in a voice that was called my Boss voice. Everyone in power in this world had one and when it was used the ones who worked for us and told them we meant business. (I SAID CALM DOWN NOW YOU BEST DO SO, THAT IS AN ORDER! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR FEELINGS OUT OF THIS AND USE YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD! WOULD YOU BE ACTING LIKE THIS IF I WAS THE ONE THIS HAPPENED TO? HUH?!)

"SÌ, IO SONO IL TUO FRATELLO È IL MIO LAVORO, MA SI PUÒ PRENDERE CURA DI TE STESSO E CHI HA MAI LE VITI CHE NON SI TROVA IN TESTA! LIA, D'ALTRO CANTO, NON HANNO TUTTO IL RUSSO, ITALIANO, E FAMIGLIE IRLANDESI A SUA DISPOSIZIONE!" (YES, I'M YOUR BROTHER IT'S MY JOB BUT YOU CAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND WHO EVER SCREWS YOU OVER IS NOT RIGHT IN THE HEAD! LEAH, ON THE OTHER HAND, DOESN'T HAVE THE WHOLE RUSSIAN, ITALIAN, AND IRISH FAMILIES AT HER FINGERTIPS!)

I glared at him and nodded at Gabriel and Giovanni and they grabbed him and held him, "Due mantenere lui. NON lasciatelo andare! MI SENTE?" I growled pointing at them. (You two keep hold of him. DO NOT LET HIM GO! YOU HEAR ME?) I turned to my little brother and cupped his cheek seeing he had calmed some but was still breathing hard. He turned his face refusing to look at me and that broke my heart, "Seth, per favore. Guarda a me per favore?," He turned his face and looked at me with a harsh glare, "HO preso cura di lui e seguirò con attenzione. Non sto lasciando andare, ok? MI calo in Salvatore protettivo come un piccolo regalo per un caro vecchio amico, Carlisle." I said with a sly smile. (Seth, please. Look at me please?) (I took care of him and I will be watching him. I am not letting him go, okay? I am simply going to drop him off at The Savior Protectant as a little present for a dear old friend, Carlisle. )

He grinned sadistically at me, "Sapete cosa faranno per lui sarebbe molto peggio di sorella, padre, rimarrete stupiti per quello che la sua bambina ed è diventata." He grinned at the man that was still here due to Natasha knowing she should stay in case she needed to break us up, "God be with you Figlio di un maiale" (You know what they will do to him it would be much worse than I. dear sister, father, you will be amazed at what her little girl and has become.) (Son of a pig)

I smirked sardonically back, "Sto contando su di essa." (I'm counting on it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

BaE: So….that son-of-a-bitch is fast

Andy: Shhh, she fell asleep *looks at me adoringly*

Dean and BaE: *Looks at each other and grins sadistically*

Dean: Hey Andy what you say we prank her

Me: And lets say I put on Heat of the moment Dean.

Dean: *Stares at me disgusted* You wouldn't dare

*Heat of the moment starts playing randomly*

Dean: TURN IT OFF MY EARS ARE BLEEDING

Me: *Rolls my eyes* Dramatic much

Edward's P.O.V:

I was sitting in at my desk and suddenly there was a large commotion in the other room. I got up and ran and saw what was going on. There was a woman who was tall and had red hair that had green in in it and she was probably about 5'8. She was quite beautiful but she was not my type. She had a man who looked beat all to hell who was struggling and everyone had their guns pointed at her.

"Oh come on! Seriously guys is this really how you treat a woman with a present for your boss." She said rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. Her voice was accented and sounded Russian. How odd?

"Che cosa sta succedendo? Che cosa è con tutto il rumore?" I asked, my voice taking on that of 'I- mean- business' or what most called the boss voice. (What is happening? What is with all the noise?)

She grinned at me, "Да вы сможете делать. Она несомненно поселиться вместе с вами." (Oh you'll do. She will certainly settle down with you.)

I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Speak in a tongue I will know or don't talk at all."

She rolled her eyes, "È meglio? Così mi è stato inviato personalmente da Isabella Scarlette Marie Swan con un dono." (Is this better? So I have been sent personally by Isabella Scarlette Marie Swan with a gift.)

My eyes widened at the woman, "Potete dirmi la madrina di tutti la folla mi ha inviato questo ... maiale? Qual è il suo crimini?" (You mean to tell me the Godmother of all Italian mobs sent me this...pig? What is his crimes?)

I was curious. The man looked familiar but I didn't know why.

"Perché non parliamo in privato, sì?", she looked around suspiciously, "Dove non ci sono orecchie indiscreti?" (Why don't we speak in private, yes?) (Where there are no prying ears?)

I narrowed my eyes at her, "I'm not doing business with you, I would like someone with more power than a...lackey." I said.

Her eyes swirled with rage, "I'll have you know that I am second in command," She smirked at me like a feral and her accent strong, "you shall deal with the consequence."

She got on the phone and started speaking what I assumed was Russian, and she shook her head grinning as she looked at me, "She's on her way, but you should be prepared."

"Why is it you spoke Russian to her if she's leader of the Italian Mob?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Bella is not full Italian. Her father was Italian, her mother was Irish. When her mother left her father, she went to Russia to hide and raised her there. Meaning she will have a mix of accents due to being young and being around her roots accents and growing up in Russia." She explained.

I nodded and then I heard a commotion outside and I walked out to defuse it but stopped in my tracks when I laid eyes on her. She was 5'5" with long wild red hair. Her eyes were a mix of ice blue and emerald green, her face round and heart shaped and her lips were just begging to be kissed as the bottom was more full. Her body could stop a truck and her legs went on for miles. She was wearing a plaid corset dress that stopped mid-thigh and cinched her waist, showing her curves, with a thick black belt. She was a goddess that would be my destruction.

She turned her gaze to me and raised her eyebrow resting her hands on her hips, "You did not like the gift?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  
Me: *Stretches, making mewling noises, as I stretch* *Sighs, burying my face into Andy's chest* *Opens my eyes and looks at the guys* Hi

BaE: *Narrows his eyes at me, arms crossed across his chest*

Me: What….What'd I do?

BaE: Why did you have to make her so much more of a bad ass than me?

Me: *Rolls eyes* There will be twists and turns to the plot line so just hold on! It's only been 2 chapters for heavens sake!

Dean: Am I going to pop up?

Me: Um…..more than likely not….but you never know I might put you in a couple chapters for fun *Giggles*

Old Edward: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHANGE WHO I WAS AND MAKE ME HUMAN *Says disgustedly*

Old Human Bella: *Mouth drops open* EXCUSE ME?!

Dean: *Smirks at Old Edward* You're screwed

Edward's P.O.V:

I looked at her not sure what to say. "Um…." I stuttered.

She rolled her eyes and gave a dismissive nod and her second in command left.

Her second looked at me, smirked, and wiggled her fingers at me and started laughing.

"Cat got your tongue?" Isabella raised her eyebrow walking forward, her hips swaying with each step.

I cleared my throat, " Why did you send him to me?"

She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips, but there was a gap and honestly it went straight to my dick. I felt it twitch and I held back a groan.

"He is the one you look for that hurt your sister. He crossed the line and went after mine and so I hand him to you as a gift." She smirked.

My eyes widened and I stormed into the other room and over to the man and yanked his head up by his hair and looked at him and she was right.

I smirked at him, "You know who I am?"  
He groaned and replied hoarsely, "No."

I chuckled, "Name's Edward but you can call me Mary-Alice's twin brother."

His eyes went wide and looked to the magnificent woman who was behind me. I looked back to see her smiling at him quite creepy like. I was waiting for her to whisper, "Here's Johnny."

I rolled my eyes at this thought and looked at Jasper, "Take this pig for questioning. I'd like to get into his head and I'm sure you would too, dude."

Jasper glared at the man as he yanked him up and out of the room, "Thank you for the information and the present." I said to Isabella, turning to face her.

She nodded, "I feel we are to be seeing each other quite a bit, yes? Ciao for now."

She then walked out of my warehouse but for some damn reason she wasn't walking out of my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I just wanted to update you that I am unable to update my stories. Shortly after I updated my stories, my computer broke. I didn't have my stories backed up so hopefully I am able to get it fixed and still have the stories I have written. I'll get some to you as soon as I can. I'm currently using my sister's. I should really get my temper in check haha.

Love,

Southern Annabelle


	5. Poll

Hey everyone,

I have a poll on my profile. I'm going to put my stories on haitus, and you guys are going to vote which two of my stories I am going to focus on. You guys have one month...and GO!


	6. Please Read

Okay, I'm going to set something straight. Yes, I am doing a poll to see what two stories I should focus on. When I say focus, I mean this! I want to find TWO stories to write and FINISH! After that story is FINISHED, I plan to go on to one of my ALREADY CREATED STORIES SO THAT I CAN FINISH THOSE ALSO!

I don't plan to just stop writing all the stories that I have already written at all. I just need to set in mind what story YOU AS READERS ENJOY THE MOST that way I am able to write for THAT STORY! I am also currently looking for a Beta/ co writer that way things you as readers have pointed out as turn offs and flaws can be fixed in the future.

I just thought I would say this plainly because right now I am staight up pissed off that people are really coming off as complete assholes to me about all this and it's the last thing I need right now! I can already tell all of you more than likely I will not be writing anything until after the New Year because right now my head and emotions are not where they should be to write anything close to what I have currently written. So I am going to polietly ask those who are on my case to back off because right now my head and heart are waring with me if I should even continue writing until I can truely put all my time in it. There are so many obsticles in my life at the moment and it's getting harder to overcome them. So please just back off my case.

I really doesn't make sense to me why people feel the need to PUT CRITISISM where ALL can see. I really don't. To me that's plain up disrespect. I have as a reader of other's stories have NEVER in my 7 YEARS of both writing and reading have NEVER called out people for anything on their reviews for all to see. I always do it via PM because I was raised that you never call people out in public, you do it privately. I was also taught treat others as you would like to be treated. You want to publicaly do what you did, I can do it also. I speak my mind.

If this continues, I will have to take a haitus from anything to do with writing until I feel that I can continue. What many of you do not know is that I write not for YOU but for ME. I don't care if someone does or does not like my stories. I write because it is what makes me happy. Do I take your suggestions to heart when it is done properly in the right way, YES I do. A writer can't grow if they don't learn what they are doing wrong. I have grown A LOT over time. Hell, I still have a paper copy of the first story that I have ever written. I also have paper copies of stories that I have written but never posted. Any emotion you see my character going through, it's not just something I said ah, that fits. NO! That is what I AM FEELING at the time that chapter was written. It's one of the reason I have many stories and why many are unfinished. It was written to get out my feelings. It was my way of getting my feelings out in a positive way.

I am sorry if to some I am coming off bitchy. I don't write for the follows or the fans in all cases of reality, so if me putting all this out there causes me to lose some people that's okay. At the end of the day, I put my thoughts and my feelings out there and basically in a way undressed myself for ALL OF YOU TO READ. You need to stop and think, you need to re read my stories. If you truely look at some things I have written...that is not things that I just write from imagination. Those are things I have written from memory. Not all my stories contain this at this time, but some do. Think about what you say to people without truely knowing their motivation or truth of what they have put into words for others to read.

On another note, as I type this the two leading stories are Mia Familia with 30 votes and Mob the Street comes in second with 20. Please vote because as of January 13th, voting will be closed. As I also said previously, I am looking for a beta/co-writer to have for when the final votes are in so I may start immediatly.

-Southern Annabelle


	7. POLL RESULTS AND THE INEVITABLE

Heyy guys,

Wow, that month sure went fast. The results are in and I am actually quite shocked at the results.

In first place with 58 votes is MIA FAMILIA.

In second place with 31 votes is I'M OK!

In third place with 25 votes is tied. It's between MOB THE STREET AND ARIA MIKAELSON: PRINCESS OF DARKNESS.

At fourth place with 24 votes is Falling in love with a pyromaniac.

In fifth place with 23 votes in Why'd he do this to me revised

Finally in sixth place with only 13 votes is Love in weird places.

I want to thank everyone who has voted, who has supported me through a lot of my time as a writer. This month makes my eighth year writing fanfictions. It's surreal. But, unfortunatly, I have to do what I know is best for me. I'm taking a haitus from any sort of writing when associated with fanfiction. Lately, I've not been in the right mindset for these stories.

Next month makes a year since I nearly lost my father and emotionally I've been a wreck. So I want to apologize for that before anything else.

IN OTHER NEWS...

I've started a project with a friend of mine. It's a join effort to write a series of novels. That's one of my things that I decided in this new year. I want to forget what people have said to me and go after my dreams. I'm excited for it and can't wait to be finished. Then, my mission is to publish. That's my dream. To become a well-known author.

I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR and I will be back with a co-writer/ beta when I feel writing for this site is worth it for me again. I just realized I have literally spent so much of my life writing for this and lately I just feel maybe taking a long break will cause people to maybe appreciate my stories more and it will give me more time to write them and work on them. I am thinking I am going to write out the chapters till the story is complete then just have a schedule on which they will be published. I will inform everyone later on what is going on and what I plan on doing.

Until then,

Forever a lover of Fanfiction,

Southern Annabelle


	8. Hello Everyone

Hello everyone,

Last time I was on, I can say I was very childish...I was stuck in my own anger. I've taken some time away and worked on my own emotions and head space. I am going to give it a shot to continue...BUTTTTT I am going to start with something that I haven't already posted then make my way to previous works.

My plan is to try something I have never attempted and that's an anime fanfiction for the anime Fairy Tail. I am currently coming up with some plot lines and I am also looking for a beta/cowriter so I write them somewhat to their proper characters due to some I don't completely understand. If you are willing to or know someone who does give me a shout out.

To the Guest who commented on the story Falling In Love With A Pyromaniac: Thank You!  
Reading your review made me smile. Thank you for the encouraging words and I thank you. I will be continueing that story after rewriting it some, having just gotten my hands on the paper copy I had thought had been lost.

That's all for now, hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon,

Southern Annabelle


End file.
